


灵活关系 A Change in Dynamics

by racifer



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny和Alan在他们的婚姻中明确了一些参数。</p>
            </blockquote>





	灵活关系 A Change in Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change in Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143710) by [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan). 



> Alan和Denny不属于我，只是借用他们一小下。

Denny Crane的房子有个露天平台，当然风景不能和Crane, Poole & Schmidt的阳台相媲美，但自有它的独到之处。其中一项就是巨大的Weber烤肉架，能让他们晚上提前吃上晚餐。还有就是隐私了。有太多次Alan不得不提醒Denny他们所在的地方并不是Boston唯一的摩天大楼，从其他地方投来的视线也会落在他们的阳台上。

但是，有些事情，依旧如常。比如他们常坐的那两张椅子。Alan没问，也真的不太想知道其中曲折，但在他们离开事务所的一周之后，两个不知名的人开着一辆年久失修的货车把这两张椅子拉了过来，家具摆好，票子过手。Denny则在一边念叨着他绝对不许中国人的屁股坐在他最爱的座位上。

Alan咽下最后一口苏格兰威士忌，抬头看着星空。一片飘来的云洒下一捧雪花，飘散在微冷而寂静的空中，闪闪发亮。“准备进去了吗？”他问道，转头看向一旁的Denny，抽了一口雪茄。

“怎么了？你冷？”

“不是。”其实他是冷了，但他可不想承认，旁边那个人肯定会咬住这点不放，然后诋毁Alan说他们这代是被中央供暖惯坏了的一代人。

Denny挑起一边眉毛，意味深长地看了他一眼。“对于一个不冷的人来说，你哆嗦得挺厉害啊。”他伸手从腿上盖着的毯子下面拿出一个方形小包，递给Alan。“拿着。把这个粘你屁股底下。”

Alan接过来，发现这个小包居然是热的，惊讶得差点脱了手。他看出来了，这是个化学热贴。“所以这就是你的秘诀了，”Alan说道，拿着小包的手缩进自己的毯子下面。“我一直以为你只是身子比较热而已。”

Denny弹了弹烟灰，朝他皱起了眉头。“你又来了。”

“啥？”Alan问道。他有的时候真心跟不上Denny跑火车一样的思路，只能迷茫地被遗弃在站台上。

“跟我开黄腔。”

Alan本想辩白自己根本没这么干过，但立刻就意识到自己只要开口，无论说什么都肯定输定了。他决定换种策略。“这个嘛，反正，我们现在已经结婚了，开点黄腔也不为过。”

Denny吓了一跳，他绝对没想到会听到这样的回答。Alan连忙安慰地说道：“开玩笑而已。”

Denny又看了他一眼，然后拿过威士忌酒瓶，给两人的杯子里都倒上酒，根本没理会自己那杯几乎是半满的。然后他放下酒瓶，拿起杯子喝了一大口。“你还记得你以前做噩梦，还梦游来的吗？”

Alan瑟缩了一下，不过完全不是因为冷。“是，记得相当清楚。多谢你提醒我。”

就算Denny听出来了话里的讽刺，他也没理会。“你让我跟你一起睡的时候，我告诉过你我恐同。”

“所以你是想说……？”

“你当时本可以告诉我你是直的，我完全不必担心。但你没这么说。” 

对于一个有记忆问题的人来说，Denny对于细节的记忆还真是尽善尽美。“我觉得我没必要挑明这一点。Sally, Tara, Lorraine, Gloria——还要我接着说吗？”

Denny又猛喝了一口酒。“而且你到现在也没这么说，是不是？Alan，我跟你在法庭上待过太久了。避而不谈不算真的撒谎，这是门艺术。你就像我一样擅长这么干。”

Alan叹了口气。“好吧。我是双性恋。”他不知道，鉴于当前状况，Denny会不会因为他是双性恋而要求终止婚姻。

“该是时候了。”

“不好意思？”

“你是时候坦诚这一点了。”Denny的注意力又回到了雪茄上。 

Alan等着他的下文，努力保持平静。他太了解Denny了，知道他绝不会就把话这么放着。他的耐心最终得到了回报。“嗯，我们是合法结婚。如果马萨诸塞州对此没什么问题的话……”Denny摇了摇头，好像惊讶于自己竟然会这么说。“但还是得定点规矩。”

“规矩？”Alan问道，震惊到不知该说什么好。

“规矩。”Denny最后看了他一眼。“第一，在公共场所不许有任何亲昵行为。Denny Crane还有自己的形象要维持。”

Alan嗤笑了一声作为答复。毫无疑问，现在不是个好时机来提醒Denny他的形象已经沦落到跟同性结婚的程度了。“没问题。”

“第二，”Denny继续说道，“我绝对绝对不会给你口活。”

“我也没指望过你。” 

“还有第三，最重要的一点，你的任何一部分身体部件都永远不被允许进入我身体的任何部分。”

也许这是他当了太多年律师的职业病，也许是因为疯牛病，但是Denny绝对是选择了最模糊的措辞来说这句话。“所以你的意思是……？”Alan问道。

“亲吻的时候你的舌头要老老实实彻彻底底地呆在你的嘴里。还有我的屁股——” 

Alan举起一只手打断了他。“绝对不碰。不用说了。”后一项没问题。事实上，Alan根本想都没想过。舌头的禁令就另当别论了。他会给Denny时间，但最后他们会做些协调的。

“该死的对极了（straight）。我可不是基佬。”

Alan努力忍住让自己不要去评论Denny下意识的双关语。“你当然不是了。”只要Denny能一直让自己相信这一点就好。“我能问问允许什么吗？”他想要一些进展，但他不想把Denny逼得太过分。

“你什么意思？”Denny怀疑地看着他。

“这个嘛……”Alan试着想出一些相对无害的事情，“比如说，互相手淫。”

Denny似乎考虑了一下，然后耸了耸肩。“不过就是用别人的手打手枪罢了。我不觉得这有什么特别基的。就是图个方便。还有什么？”

“性摩擦（frottage）？”

Denny看起来有点警惕。“不知道。这啥？听起来挺基的。”

Alan觉得，对于Denny来说，所有的外语单词听起来都挺基的。“这不重要，Denny。”他以后会解释的。

Denny安静了一会儿。最后，他站了起来，抓起了毯子和那瓶半空了的威士忌酒瓶。“有点冷了，我的热贴还贴在你那儿呢。我们进去吧。”

Alan站了起来，跟在他身后。“电影和爆米花？”他问道，比起娱乐来说，他对他们之间的新发展更感兴趣。

“动作片。要有史泰龙和好些爆炸场面的那种。还有不许把爆米花的碎屑弄到床上。”

“晚安吻？”

Denny用那种方式皱起眉头，Alan知道这是他假装生气的表情。“如果你非得要的话。但是记住了，不许用舌头。”

Alan笑了。“不用舌头。”也许他们的新关系最终会顺利进行下去的。

-FIN-


End file.
